dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomorrow Woman (New Earth)
However, Tomorrow Woman would not remain dead when the result of a botched magical ritual conducted by Morgaine le Fey allowed the android to be resurrected in an alternate timeline where she acted as the new "Superman" and as a member of an alternate Justice Society called the Justice Society International, and is given a civilian identity of GBS TV reporter Clara Kendall. She was not aware of her robotic nature until the Dreambound member Trans-Volitional Man used his reality-warping powers on her. Tomorrow Woman was shocked by this revelation, but even more so that she was partially responsible for the violent shifts threatening Earth at the time. However, she eventually overcome her real identity and helped Earth's heroes in shutting down violent warps that were appearing throughout the world, and fighting against the Dark Arcana, while knowing that she would fade upon the restructuring of reality. Upon the beginning of restructuring of reality by the Trinity, Tomorrow Woman began to fade from reality, but surrounded by concerned allies of Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman who feared their altered god-like forms made them indifferent from the world, Clara telepathically gathered the allies' fears and forcefully projected them at the Trinity, drawing their attention. Though the Trinity remained only partially moved by the words of Lois Lane and Alfred, they did grant a small gift and stabilized Tomorrow Woman's reality. Tomorrow Woman continued to fight to protect the world as it was torn apart by Krona's assault, using her powers to try to keep a small chunk of it together, pushing herself to her limits. When the world and reality was finally restored and stabilized once more with Krona defeated, Tomorrow Woman remained in existence and set up shop as a hero in Los Angeles, fully human as she was in the altered reality and working as reporter Clara Kendall. | Powers = * : her telepathy allows her to read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others. She can free people from psionic possession and purify corrupted minds when a virus caused children around the world to become homicidal. ** : She also has some form of limited precognition, as shown when she foresaw her own death. * : Her telekinetic power level is high enough to psionically lift objects as large and heavy as automobiles into the air with minimal effort. ** : She can fire bolts of telekinetic energy that at their lowest level can stun a person, and at their highest can shatter steel. ** : Power to emit blasts of telekinetic energy. ** : She can fly by lifting herself into the air * : As a robot she is super-humanly strong and possesses beyond the human limit. * : As a robot she can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * : Tomorrow Woman's body is composed of an known metallic substance. This material makes her durable to most attacks. * : Tomorrow Woman can exert itself well beyond human limits as long as she has sufficient power. * : Tomorrow Woman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * : Tomorrow Woman can communicate and interact with other computer systems. * : Tomorrow Woman is capable of rapid analysis of huge amounts of data. * ** : Tomorrow Woman can adjust the sensitivity of his audio receptors to a point where she can detect the faintest of sounds. ** : Tomorrow Woman is capable of scanning life forms, energy sources and other objects detecting the substances that they are composed of. * : Tomorrow Woman is capable of replicating and mimicking the voices of other people enabling him to impersonate them and even create her own. * : Tomorrow Woman can also generate electromagnetic pulses by mentally manipulating the Earth's geomagnetic field. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Tomorrow Woman | Links = }} Category:Androids Category:Reformed Criminals